


Tears in a Tumbler

by greerwatson



Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiff upper lip?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears in a Tumbler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toujours_nigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/gifts).



I know I’m lucky.

I _know_ it.

So many didn’t make it back. A foreign field that is forever England. Or languishing in durance vile. Or _did_ return: halt, lame, and blind; missing half their guts … or their balls. Or they got to merry olde England to find their family blown to hell-and-gone by some Jerry bomb.

I’m so _very_ ‘damned lucky’, as the surgeon said when he left me half a finger short of a ship. (Bloody useless stub!) 

_Where’s the bottle? Ah, there!_

Where was I? 

About to cry into my whisky. (A waste of liquor _that_ would be; and it’s too damn hard to find it nowadays.)

_Pour just half a finger. Eke it out._

(‘Half a finger’ … funny man.) Make it last, though; that’s right. God knows when I’ll find another bottle of something fit to drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give this treat to you, since you do write the most _devastating_ shortfic.


End file.
